


untitled (as of rn)

by qadreel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fairy AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qadreel/pseuds/qadreel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was not born of a child’s laughter, but a thunderstorm. In fact, he appeared on the worst thunderstorm that had even occurred in one thousand years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled (as of rn)

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) this has no title because i have no title for it yet 2.) i only have a few chapters done rn 3.) i'm literally writing this in english class

Castiel was not born of a child’s laughter, but a thunderstorm. In fact, he appeared on the worst thunderstorm that had even occurred in one thousand years. When he arrived in the tiny town, he was soaked and half naked. He went to the nearest building after struggling to walk and the fairy who lived there could tell he was new. He was given clothes and a warm bed for the evening.  
  
Fairies weren’t usually brought into the world by means other than normal birth. When they were, it was hard for them to get accustomed to life as they were already full grown and knew nothing other than how to breathe. They had to be taught how to walk and eat and talk. That’s why it was so rare to see fairies born from laughter, or in this case, a thunderstorm.  
  
The woman who had taken Castiel in was called Naomi. She was a business fairy; Naomi controlled and kept track of the trades between fairies and other creatures. She was currently in business with the fairies to the north.  
  
Naomi taught Cas everything he needed to know that day. Castiel couldn’t fly very well even with Naomi’s help; the boy’s wings were small and couldn’t carry him very well.  
  
Castiel was the one who named himself. He had no parents, after all.  
  
Fairies like Castiel didn’t age quickly. By the time Dean, Castiel’s best friend, was born, Castiel didn’t look a day older than he looked when he first appeared.  
  
Dean was born from Mary and John Winchester, the owners of the nicest house in the territory. They kept their garden neat and filled with colors. A nice garden was envied by other fairies, even if they never admitted it.  
  
Dean got his smile from his father, but he got his wings from his mother. They were  
large, golden, and glowing. Gold wings were rare and were only given to those that would do great things for themselves and others. Of course, that was urban legend as all fairies with golden wings were good, but everyone supposed it was true.  
Mary had them because she was the most selfless fairy anyone had ever known. In her day, she’d saved people and animals and fairies too. Mary Winchester was a hero.  
  
Dean, however, didn’t act like one.  
  
Dean loved getting into trouble. When he was little, he stole apple slices from the neighbor’s yards just to throw them into rivers. He terrorized little girls with sticks and spider webs. Once he got older, he got into more serious trouble.  
  
Dean hosted racing nights. The younger fairies would all meet up and race each other to see who was the fastest. Currently, Crowley held the record of being the fastest fairy in the entire country. He was known for playing dirty, but that was allowed.  
  
Of course, Dean didn’t race very often, and he didn’t dare race against Crowley, but on the rare occasion that he did race, he always won. Dean was faster than most fairies and that was because his wings were bigger. He could fly from the wishing tree all the way to the forbidden forest in less than ten minutes. For most, it took nearly 30.  
  
Yes, Dean knew he could beat Crowley, but it wasn’t worth it. The guy was practically the king of the underground. Crowley could probably have Dean killed in the most horrid way possible and then pay people off so that it was reported as a suicide.  
Of course, Crowley had nothing against Dean. Yet. In fact, Crowley liked Dean. They had similar interests and goals in life. They worked together sometimes.  
  
Dean would never admit it, but so far, Crowley was… okay.  
  
On the other side of things, Castiel spent his time tending to flowers and helping bees. Bees were quite rare in the area and needed as much help as they could get, but Castiel was one of the few people who ever tried to help. He cared, and that was his weakness. Castiel had a heart that was too big for such a tiny fairy.  
  
The man spent his days learning and loving, making many friends on his adventures. His best friend, Gabriel, was one of the first fairies he’d ever met.  
  
Gabriel was a self-proclaimed ‘trickster’ fairy. He loved playing jokes on fairies, animals, and even humans. Have you ever set something down for a second just to look back and realize it was gone? Gabriel.  
  
Castiel thought of him as an older brother and, in a way, he was. Gabriel was also born from unnatural ways, though, nobody really knew how. Gabriel kept it a secret from everyone, including Castiel.  
  
Castiel still remembered the day that they met. It was Castiel’s first instance of snow. He’d gone outside to touch the flakes even though they were the size of his head. Suddenly, he got hit by a ball of them.  
  
The fairy looked around, shaking the snow from his hair. He picked up some snow, forming it into a ball with his hands. When he noticed the only other fairy around, he threw it. It hit him in the face and then a full on snow war broke out between the two. It only stopped when the other fairy surrendered. Castiel accepted it.  
  
“You have good aim,” the fairy with golden wings smiled.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
The stranger held his hand out. “I’m Gabriel,” he smiled, “It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
Castiel hesitated, but he reached out to shake his hand. “Castiel. Garden fairy.”  
  
“Oh! So you tend to the flowers then,” Gabriel’s smile grew. “Usually only girls become garden fairies.”  
  
Castiel huffed, having heard that a million times before. He raised an eyebrow at Gabriel. “And? What are you supposed to be?”  
  
“I’m a trickster fairy,” Gabriel proclaimed proudly, but his smile went away when he saw Cas’ confusion. “What?”  
  
“What is a trickster fairy?”  
  
“Oh, come on! You’ve never heard of a trickster fairy?” Gabriel’s ego had obviously taken a blow as he seemed to shrink when Castiel shook his head. “Wow.”  
  
“Just explain it to me,” Castiel sighed.  
  
“Fine. Okay, so, in simplicity, a trickster fairy is basically a fairy that causes trouble or plays practical jokes on others, sort of--”  
  
“Wait,” Castiel held his hand up to interrupt him. “How does your job contribute to nature?”  
  
“Easy!” Gabriel smiled proudly. “I keep balance between good and bad.”  
  
“But your job is just bad.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Castiel seeing that he’d never understand Gabriel or his job, put up his hands in defeat. He sighed and gave him a smile. “Either way, the snowball fight was fun. Thank you for that.”  
  
Gabriel smiled proudly, holding his hand out to shake with Castiel. “No problem, kiddo! So, I’ll be seeing you around then?”  
  
“Most likely,” Castiel gave a small, forced smile before flying off. He spent the rest of the day helping Naomi get the house ready for company. The Winchester fairies would be coming over to have dinner as they always did with the first snow.


End file.
